regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 012
Recap The dwarf generalist cleric, Balrog Blacksteel, finds himself arriving in Sands Gate, Solumn at sunset. He is in exile after escaping prison. He was guilty of concluding with orcs. After spending the night at a inn called Red Barn, Balrog overhears a hooded man is arguing with the innkeeper. The innkeeper is backing out of something dangerous. The humman, Patty, offers Balrog a job. A temple is being built to the west to Reluna and Nerual, and it is ripe for the robbing. The two head out west into the desert. The camp out near an Oasis. The next morning Balrog and Patty spot 2 giant scorpions fighting one another. After one scorpion kills the other, Balrog and Patty attack the victor. Balrog is knocked unconscious. Patty binds Balrog's wounds. Some days later Balrog wakes up in Sand's Gate with no money on him. Balrog breifly talks with the healer, Richard, and is told that he was paid to save Balrog. Balrog then heads back into the desert and returns to the Oasis and spends the night there. The next day he continues into the desert, passing two dead scorpions. Balrog continues deeper into the desert. Some days later he arrives at a pavilion tent with 2 armed guards outside. They control this watering hole and require a fee to drink. Outside the pavilion he runs into patty who has 3 horses. He says he didn't make it to the temple, but robbed someone else on the way. Patty pays for Balrog to enter the pavilion tent with him. The two travel back to the first oasis outside Sands Gate. Balrog waits there as Patty returns to Sands Gate to sell the goods he stole. Then the two of them head on back on the temple heist mission. Six days later they reach the temple. The temple site is a cave with some tents outside. Two priests, a man and a woman leave the cave to talk with Balrog. Balrog draws the two into the trap that Patty laid. The two priests flee from the ambush as they are hit by attacks. Balrog chases the priestess into the cave, and she has alerted the workers inside. The workers attack Balrog to protect the priest. Balrog and Patty murder several of the workers before the last few flee. Patty then murders the priestess after Balrog is knocked unconscious. Patty then gives Balrog a magic potion to heal him up. Balrog then starts looting the building. Many rooms in the cave look unfinished. Patty is at the end of a hall at a closed double-door. He says inside is the head priestess and her people. Two two then charge in to find the head priestess and 12 workers. Balrog and the Head Priestess exchange words before battle is joined. 4 workers are killed before Patty is knocked unconscious and is bleeding out and Balrog is disarmed. Head Priestess demands Balrog's surrender, and Balrog reluctantly does so. Head Priestess then saves Patty's life with a healing spell. Balrog and Patty are escorted from the room and into a locked room. Head Priestess tells them that they will be sending for guards from the nearest town to take the two of them away. The next day Balrog heals Patty up. The day after that Balrog heals himself up. The Pit. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes